


Stir-fry

by Snails_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Confused Jack Kline, Cooking fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Whump, Sam-Centric, poor jack blames himself, sam gets burnt, sam hides stuff from dean again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: Basically I needed more sam and jack fluff (it’s platonic).ALSO I saw a tumblr post making a comment on something I’ve noticed myself... Sam will get hurt but it’s not really a big deal or he magically gets fixed in the ad break where as Dean will have bruises a few episodes later.I’m working to fix that and also the lack of sam whump and Sam/jack friendship fics.Sam watched jack closely, “It’s okay jack, just hold the handle and keep your hands away from the blade”“Okay... like this?”“Yep!” Sam exclaimed, “just like that, now add it to the pan”.Earlier that morning Jack had found episodes of ‘Iron Chef’ followed by episodes of other various cooking shows. Jack looked up from his screen to spot dean leaning back in his chair, burger in hand and feet on the table.When Dean spotted jack’s gaze he cleared his throat loudly. When jack didn’t react or look away dean rudely said, “wanna take a picture? It’ll last longer”.“How do i take-“ jack was cut off.~~My crappy fic where sam is really soft and try’s to teach jack to cook but gets hurt.In usual Winchester fashion he hides it from dean only for it to get infected.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam watched jack closely, “It’s okay jack, just hold the handle and keep your hands away from the blade”

“Okay... like this?”

“Yep!” Sam exclaimed, “just like that, now add it to the pan”.

Earlier that morning Jack had found episodes of ‘Iron Chef’ followed by episodes of other various cooking shows. Jack looked up from his screen to spot dean leaning back in his chair, burger in hand and feet on the table.  
Eventually Dean spotted jack’s gaze, he cleared his throat loudly. When jack didn’t react or look away dean rudely said, “wanna take a picture? It’ll last longer”.

“How do i take-“ jack was cut off.

“Never mind, what do you want?” Dean mumbled as he took another bite of his burger.

“Why do people like to cook when it seems so stressful? Why bother when the foods just going to be eaten and you’re going to get hungry again?” Jack asked innocently, his eyes never leaving deans burger.

Dean snorted, “well no one put any effort into this” Dean waved his burger in the air.  
“They just slapped it together, covered it in greases and collected their minimum wage check at the end of the day.”

“So they don’t even get paid very much?” Jack asked even more confused.

“Some do, most don’t and to be honest it doesn’t even matter how skilled they are, just how much ‘personality they have’”. Dean explained before standing up and leaving the room.

Jack sat there for a while before heading off to find Sam and hopefully get some more helpful answers. When he finally did find Sam and ask him about cooking Sam excitedly asked him if he’d like to help make dinner and see ‘what’s so good about cooking’.

That’s how they ended up here, jack was cutting the green onions whilst Sam shredded the cabbage. They were making beef stir-fry, something simple but still delicious.  
Jack was directing all of his attention on to the onions, Sam glanced up from the cabbage now and then to check on him. There was a light, happy vibe in the air as the two enjoyed spending time together. They weren’t focused on the mess that their lives had become.

“Hey jack you can go put those into the pan now”

Jack looked up at Sam and then slowly made his way to the stove, he used his hands to push the green onions into the pan causing the oil to spit out at him. Jack yelped in surprise and dropped the chopping board. Sam rushed over to jack as both the pan and the chopping board fell to the ground, Sam flung his hands out to catch the pan. He grabbed the hot base of the pan and hissed in pain. The pan hit the floor and Sam ran to the sink to run his hand under cool water, jack watched helplessly.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked guilty.

“Yeah” Sam mumbled before looking up at jack, “Hey it’s not your fault, i‘ll be fine”.

The room was silent except for the sound of running water. Jack finally broke the silence and asked “should I get dean?”

“No! I mean, he doesn’t need to know it’s not that bad” Sam interjected.  
He looked down at his red blistering hand.

“Why?” Jack questioned.  
Sam sighed, “I’m a grown man I can look after my own little Injuries”.

“Is that it?”

“Look, Dean has a lot going on, so he’ll get all ‘mother hen’ and over react especially since all the shit-“ Sam waved his good hand in the air suggestively, “- well everything that’s been going on”

Jack looks at Sam confused once again but didn’t ask any further questions.  
Sam gets up and grabs the first aid kit from one of the kitchen cupboards, he gets out some bandages. He makes quick work of wrapping up his right hand and then walks over to where the now cold stir-fry is splattered across the floor and begins to clean it up.

“We’ll order some pizza for dinner and maybe we’ll have a crack at making a cake another time” Sam suggested as he placed the offensive pan back on the stove.

~

Dean dropped the pizza onto the table and sat down in the same chair as earlier, his feet once gain on the table and some greasy food once again in his hand.  
Sam and jack sat across from him watching as dean shoved pizza down his throat.  
“If you don’t slow down you’re going to choke” Sam scoffed.

“And if you don’t start eating faster you won’t get any” Dean threatened between mouthfuls of food.

Jack and Sam looked at each other before reaching out to grab their own slices, Sam went to reach his bandaged hand out but quickly retreated and grabbed the pizza with his left hand. Dean noticed the strange action and raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Sam knew that it was stupid to keep this from his brother, he wouldn’t be able to hide his right hand for very long and keeping secrets was one of the brothers worst habits. It got them no where and always caused them more problems than it solved, but Sam really didn’t feel like throwing jack under the bus when things between him and dean were already so heated.

Sam looked up from his food to notice that both Jack and Dean were staring at him. Jack looked uncomfortable as if sorry for what happened or maybe guilty for not telling Dean.  
Dean was looking annoyed for obviously being out of the loop of what ever had happened between him and jack.

Sam stood up and excused himself, “I’m going to shower” he explained before heading upstairs.

Dean glared at jack and then grabbed one last slice of pizza and left.

Jack was confused, Sam was obviously uncomfortable with dean knowing he was hurt, and Sam was most likely angry at him for causing him to get burnt. Dean seemed annoyed that he didn’t know and somehow knew that it was all jacks fault.  
Jack hung his head in defeat.

Sam slowly unwrapped his hand, large blisters covered the angry red skin. He grabbed some burn cream and smeared it onto the tender skin, he hissed in pain. Deciding to skip showering and avoid further pain he  
re-bandaged the burns and slid down the wall onto the floor. His head sagged as he sighed in defeat, how did things get like this? 

Sam knew that what happened today was far from jacks fault. This was all so silly, tomorrow Sam would tell dean what happened because it really wasn’t that big of a deal, and then he and jack would bake a cake.

Sam wondered if jack had any flavour preferences, he seemed to like sugary foods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay, hopefully you enjoy.

It stung like a bitch was the first thing Sam noticed, followed by how bad it smelled.  
He rubbed cream into the red, puffy burns on his hand. Things had not improved overnight and now he felt like a bit of an Idiot, telling dean now seemed like the worst possible idea.  
Sam looked at himself in the mirror, he suddenly felt really tired. This wasn’t anything he needed to concern anyone else with, he was a grown man, and he could look after himself.

After cleaning up the first aid kit he headed out to where dean and jack sat in tense silence.  
Sam cleared his throat to try to catch their attention but neither seemed to notice.

“Good morning guys” he tried again.

Jack looked up and greeted him with a warm smile.

“Wanna try helping me with breakfast jack?” Sam questioned.

Before jack could reply dean cut in, “Are you okay man? It’s like quarter to one”.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t realise” Sam mumbled, how did he not notice it was this late and how the hell did he sleep that long.  
Suddenly chills ran down his spine and Sam was forced to make his way to the kitchen to avoid deans questioning stares.  
Coffee, that was Sams first priority, and then he needed to get some sort of antibiotics and pain relievers from a nearby town.

He leaned against the kitchen bench with a steaming cup of coffee in his good hand, he felt tired, too tired to walk to the shops. He didn’t want any questions asked so asking to be driven up wasn’t an option. Maybe it could wait till tomorrow, if he kept the burn clean, and he searched the bunkers many first aid kits for some aspirin he would be fine.

Jack walked in with that blank but innocent stare, “It’s getting worse”.  
Sam couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question. Sam knew that Jack’s resemblance to Castiel was part of why dean had such a hard time getting along with him. The way jack pointed out the obvious and acted so blank but still managed to convey so much emotion was just so much alike his father.

“He knows that something is going on” Jack continued.

“How about we make a cake? What flavour do you like? Do you even taste... in fact do you need to eat? Never mind we’ll make a chocolate cake cause we have the ingredients-“ Sam rambled but jack didn’t question it.

Bowls, a whisk eggs shells and flour had been scattered across the metal table. Jack had been surprisingly good at cracking eggs without getting shell in the mix and Sam had found a strange collection of various cake tins in the back of a cupboard. The two cleaned the dishes, Sam dried to avoid getting his hand wet and jack spent too long making sure there was absolutely nothing still stuck in the whisk.  
“It’s okay jack, it looks clean enough” Sam was running out of patience.

“In those cooking shows that man who yells a lot said that you had to keep everything clean”

Sam sighed and let Jack continue to clean the whisk. When the timer went off and the boys had finished packing up Sam grabbed the wet tea towel. They opened the oven and were treated with an amazing sponge cake, it had risen well and hadn’t cracked.

Sam used the tea towel to pull the cake out of the oven but it started to heat up quickly. He rushed it over to the bench quickly using his sore hand as support. The heat and the weight of the cake caused the burn blister to pop and Sam yelled in pain, the cake barely made it to the table.

Dean rushed in to see what had happened, he saw Sam hunched over in pain but no threats besides jack who was still standing near the oven. Dean was furious.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” He demanded.

Jack took a step back from the brothers, his eyes wide.

“Dean! Dean it wasn’t him” Sam muttered, sweat falling from his forehead.

“I just popped one of my blisters” he continued.

“Your what?”

Sam uncovered his hand and showed Dean, it was red and now covered in puss and blood. It was a ghastly sight and dean had to look away for a second. Sam explained what had happened the day before.

“You need to get it checked out dude, and why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

Deciding it was a conversation for later Dean dropped the subject and helped Sam wrap up the wound again before heading out in search of a clinic.

It was late when the brothers returned, Jack stood in the kitchen hunched over something that they couldn’t see. When they got closer they saw the same cake from earlier but now it was covered in beautiful fondant flowers. The ones on the bottom were a bit wonky and flat, obviously first attempts but the ones across the top were stunning. They varied in shades of pink and looked almost realistic.  
A computer with a tutorial was sitting across from jack, the mouse pad covered in sugar and fondant.

“This is amazing Jack!” Sam marvelled.

Dean couldn’t help but be impressed, he didn’t know what he expected Jack to be doing when they got back, they had left quickly without giving him any instructions.

Jack noticed deans mouth move into a slight smile, he hoped this was the start of him earning Dean’s trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please give feed back, feel free to send in requests or just ask questions x

**Author's Note:**

> PRETTY PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK!
> 
> Where do you want me to take this?  
> I was thinking of the burns getting infected or something but I don’t really know.  
> Do you want it to end with sam, jack and possibly dean making a cake (or jack making a cake and impressing dean + sam).


End file.
